The Next Heir
by anime-rocks-08
Summary: Being the next heir, to take command of an entire kingdom is so immense that Fíli believes that he is not suitable for Thorin's expectations to the line of Durin. However a near tragedy proves Fíli what a fine king he will become.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Being the next heir, to take command of an entire kingdom is so immense that Fíli believes that he is not suitable for Thorin's expectations to the line of Durin. However a near tragedy proves Fíli what a fine king he will become.

Chapter 1

Even from a young age, Fíli, the golden haired prince, knew what he wanted to be. When he was first born, he looked up at his uncle with cerulean eyes, and with a tiny hand clenched around a battle finger; he knew he wanted to be replica of Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thor.

And even when Kíli was born and learnt how to walk, the two brothers would follow their uncle. It was as if the mighty king owned three shadows. Their innocent eyes would watch, learn, and see how he can be so calm, powerful and elegant all in one.

Being the new heir of the rightful long-lost Erebor, through listening to his uncle and mother talk with such a passion yet with such despair gave Fíli the determination and courage to fight alongside his majestic king.

However, despite all the intense training from Dwalin and the lessons about Middle Earth, past and present, from Balin, all the confrontations and one on one battles with Thorin still leaves Fíli with doubt in his mind that he will be a disappointment in Thorin's eyes.

When he was asked deliberately by his uncle to join the quest, although not without an argument from their mother that Kíli will come along and with promises by Thorin that he would protect both of her beloved sons, honour and desperation filled the prince's heart to make his king proud and worthy to be called Fíli, king under the mountain.

They had reached the halfway point of their journey towards the Lonely Mountain. This was the quest that all 13 dwarves, especially their king, had been waiting many years for; the quest to reclaim Erebor.

With the ponies' disappearance, due to the encounter of Wargs, it had left the members walking for hours. When the sun began to set almost everyone was on the verge of collapsing, except for Thorin and Gandalf who were in front having small talk about their next step and Dwalin, who may have been hiding his exhaustion underneath his stoic face.

Either way, darkness was upon them so the idea of setting up camp seemed wise.

They were all relieved when their leader said to camp here for the night.

Kíli had been looking forward to relaxing near the blaze of the fire, but his hope had been diminished when Thorin told his nephews they were to have the first watch.

Half an hour had gone by. Nearly all the dwarves had gone to sleep, resting against the rocks or near the fire for comfort which is where our favourite Hobbit slumbered.

Although Fíli and Kíli were on guard for cautious attacks, Thorin and Gandalf were also awake and vigilant.

Sitting a little further away from the camp, Fíli was looking gently over his twin swords, seeing his own reflection. He then looked to his brother and grinned.

"It looks like you can fall asleep with your head between your legs brother."

Kíli was trying desperately to stay focused but his eyes would drop for a few seconds each time. It seemed the long day had consumed him, despite being the most energetic of the group.

"Well aren't you tired as well? As much as I love to keep our company safe, right now all I want is to tuck myself away into a nice dream. When is it Bofur and Nori's turn?"

"Not for another hour" replied Fíli, staring into the deep forest that had surrounded their campsite.

Strange things can occur from the darkest of places. It only seemed natural for the youngest of the group with the sharpest eyes to watch of any sign of movement. Though, mind you, the hot fire did sound more inviting.

"It won't be long, Kíli. Once Bofur and Nori relieve us, you can dream all you like".

The dark brunette sighed, sitting closer to his brother so he could rest his head on his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say. I have an idea! Why don't I use you as a fluffy pillow and you can alert me when you see something."

Fíli shoved Kíli away gently.

"You know very well what Thorin would think if you fell asleep on duty watch. He might assume we are slacking. Besides, I'm tired as well, only I have more control to keep myself awake."

Kíli punched his brother slightly on the shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"Just because you are older doesn't mean you have more control."

Even as he said these words, a yawn came out his mouth. Fíli watched in amusement when a sound reached his ears.

"Did you hear that?"

The fatigued has disappeared completely from the boy's face.

"What can you see?"

Fíli narrowed his eyes and scanned the treeline, focusing on the bushes and the black hole centered on the opposite side from where they were sitting.

"I don't know but I know I heard something," he mumbled, holding his twin swords tightly.

They both heard it this time, a light scratching sound.

"Let's go and have a look" said Kíli, holding a sword in his right hand.

Panic spread across Fíli's face as he grabbed his brother's arm to hold him back.

"No, I have another idea. I'll keep watch while you go and get Thorin," said Fíli, loosening his grip.

Kíli looked at his brother with desperation, knowing that he did not want to leave him alone.

But Fíli was right; someone had to get Thorin.

"Alright, I'll go…be careful, brother".

Fíli nodded as Kíli ran to get the group. Once he was gone, Fíli continued viewing the area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Personally I could have done better but I just need more practice. Also I will thank my Beta-reader GregMadHatter for helping me with my grammar. Thank You!**

Although it felt like hours have gone by, it had only 10 minutes of pure silence filled the air.

Fíli held his swords up high and ready as he stepped slowly into the encircled looked vertically and horizontally but there was still no sign of the sound that he had, without a doubt, remembered hearing. In his mind Fíli wanted to go further but in his heart he knew it was best to wait and stay clear from the forest until the sound became more open and present.

And it did.

Fíli eyes widened when he heard a howl, but not just any howl; a howl that sent a chill down his spine.

The howl of a Warg!

He kept on searching but with no success. The Warg was not in sight. Fíli remained calm, an important lesson he learnt from Thorin when fighting in a battle. He observed with not his eyes, but ears. If he couldn't see the Warg then he will hear it.

His left ear picked up the culprit.

Slightly turning his head towards the boulder behind him, his eyes caught sight of a Warg moving just above his head. With a swing of his sword the prince split the hideous creature's jaw open, instantly killing him.

But then others appeared.

Ten, twelve, no, fifteen Wargs emerged, circling him. Fíli held his twin swords on each side.

With a smirk, he shouted, "Come and get me!"

Slashing, howling, and screeching could be heard and, thankfully, none belong to the prince. One by one, Fíli showed his battle techniques; twisting, turning, slicing the monstrous beasts that made impact with his swords.

However he failed to see what was coming behind him.

His body was thrown forward on the hard ground as a Warg kept his grey filthy paws on his prey. He swerved around and decapitated the head, kicking the lifeless body away as more and more Wargs kept appearing.

_"How many are there?"_ He thought as he continued to take them down. He felt his body becoming breathless and his swords were beginning to slip from his sweaty hands.

_"What is taking Kíli so long?"_

Fíli had turned to take out another Warg when the wind was knocked out of him, the force sending the prince sprawling towards a tree. He flinched at the impact; his back bruised and left shoulder was possibly dislocated. A snarl was heard above his head. A white Warg, the leader of the pack, stared at Fíli with so much hatred and hunger. He was surprised he was still living. Fíli struggled to a standing position, preparing his swords before charging straight ahead.

The Warg howled when his face was caught by the sword but then the beast swung his paw, gashing Fíli's right shoulder and chest. The prince fell on his side; his head swirled at the blood that began to soak his clothes, but that didn't stop the leader stamping a paw on his back.

Fíli couldn't help but let out a scream as his back was attacked before. Looking to his right he saw one of his swords that had escape his hand. He began to move his hand when a strong blow of a tail collided with his side, sending him flying into a tree. Fíli harshly hit the ground, feeling blood at the back of his head. His vision began to turn into a haze as he tried to sit up again.

The Warg growled, shifting his back, preparing to pounce.

_"Kíli where are you?"_

His pray was answered.

An arrow shot out the bushes, killing the Warg closest to Fíli. This caused the white Warg to jump a distance from the prince. He signed in relief when Kíli and the whole company came charging at the pack. Thorin shouted in Khuzdul as the fight began. Kíli knelt beside his brother.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he noticed the blood.

Fíli took a few breaths, leaning against the tree. "I'm fine, what took you so long?"

"Sorry for arriving late. There were Wargs in every inch of this forest! Gandalf believes that they have been here for a while. I had just reach camp when a pack of Wargs had attacked us. They didn't win, of course, but when I had told Thorin about you, he ran so fast I could have sworn I felt the wind rushing through my hair!"

Fíli laughed at the small joke but grimaced at the jolt of pain that shook his body. The wave of exhaustion and blood loss was taking control. Kíli stood, protecting Fíli as he fired two more arrows that had planted themselves inside two Wargs.

Despite the desire to rest, Fíli knew he couldn't until all the Wargs are killed. He leant on the tree trunk for support as he tried to stand.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his enemy. Alarming bells rang in his ears when he saw the white Warg coming up behind his uncle. There were multiple Wargs everywhere. Thorin's attention was so focused on them all that he failed to see the white Warg bare his fangs high and prepare to strike. Kíli's chocolate eyes saw what was happening and he prepared his arrow.

He never had a chance to fire when golden hair brushed past him.

"Fíli no!" cried Kíli

Fíli ignored his injuries and swung his sword towards the white Warg.

Thorin turned in horror as Fíli staggered against the Warg, leaving it enough time to bite into the back of his fur coat and throw the golden prince with such speed that it sent him skidding across the ground. Fíli's body rolled several times before he landed on his stomach. Blood lay in a pool under his face, covering his sun-light hair. His eyes were losing focus as they began to close.

Before he was succumbed to the darkness, he could just barley hear his comrades and a devastating shriek from his brother and Uncle.

**Hope you like it…chapter 3 will be tomorrow so don't worry. I am a horrible person on what I am doing to Fili…he is one of my favourite characters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I thank again my beta GregMadHatter for assistance in my grammar!**

* * *

Fíli opened his eyes slowly, an agonizing groan escaping his lips as his head and was filled with such excruciating pain. His tortured body shivered, despite the many blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon. The prince tried to comprehend what was happening but nothing seemed to make sense.

He caught a glimpse of his brother before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and darkness took him once more.

He wasn't sure if he had been out for a few hours or a few minutes but when Fíli finally wakes up, he feels a cold cloth on the top of his forehead, trying to eliminate the heat.

"Are you going to stay with us or are you going to leave again?"

Kíli was sitting on his right. A bandage covered his head on the right side, a small speck of blood staining the material but nothing major. His tunic was torn from where his left arm, revealing the splint. Small cuts and bruises littered what else was exposed.

"No I am alright."

Fíli removed the blankets to see his shoulder and chest wrapped in bandages. Cuts were scattered around his body, including his face. Luckily none of them were infected.

"What happened?"

When Kíli moved the cloth he noticed that his head was almost completely covered, leaving strands of hair sticking out.

"You were thrown like a sack against a tree by the white Warg. You hit the tree pretty hard. The moment you fell you stopped moving. You really scared me, Fíli."

Fíli's heart turned cold at the thought of his brother realizing that he might have died. He grabbed hold of Kíli's hand.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to be fine," Fíli smiled, assuring him.

Kíli helped his brother to sit up. The moment Fíli was up he saw the other members of the company with their own injuries.

Bifur, Gloin, and Dori were struck by an arrow in their legs which had now been treated for infection. Ori suffered a fractured shoulder when he was caught between a boulder and a Warg, but seemed to be fine. Both Nori and Bofur's right arm were splinted after a Warg tried to take a bite of them.

Bombur was stricken with a head injury when he was knocked to the ground and Balin was leaning against the rock, his face nearly white due to an infection when a Warg grazed his right leg. Dwalin was sitting beside his brother. Other than the fact his clothes were ripped and a small gash was on his shoulder a few inches away from his neck, Dwalin was the same as always, sitting in silence with his stoic face. However, you could see he was uneasy when he would stare at Balin from time to time.

Surprisingly Óin, Bilbo and Thorin (which Fíli was thrilled about) had no injuries that did not need attention, leaving Óin to examine and take care of the group.

It was then that Thorin walked over.

"Fíli, how are you feeling?"

The king's eyes showed concern but also regret because of what had happened. Fíli nodded at his uncle's question.

"I still feel feverish and my body is tender but in a few days Kíli and I will be up to our tricks again."

Thorin let out a deep chuckle, gently ruffling both his nephew's hair.

"You two rest I'll keep watch tonight."

As the brothers got under the quilt, shoulder to shoulder, Fíli heard Thorin say he would have the first watch before drifting back in to dream.

A few hours were left until sunrise. Everyone were resting as they recovered from their wounds. Everyone, save a blond prince, who began to grow restless.

Fíli's body was frozen, even with his brother pressed against his back and the layers of quilt on top of him. No matter how much more warmth he could possibly get, he still could not stop shaking.

_"Oh please don't tell I have an infection?"_

He coughed twice, feeling his fever rising His head pounded as if it kept getting punched over and over again. Going back to sleep was not working so slowly, he sat up to see all members huddled together as they tried to keep warm inside the cave. His eyes found Thorin resting against a rock outside the cave with a small fire toward the right.

Not wanting to wake his brother, he somehow quietly (although with a struggle) got to his feet, bringing one quilt with him towards his uncle.

Thorin was lost in thought when he suddenly felt hair close to his face. He turned to see Fíli settling down next to him.

"Do you mind if I sit out here beside you, uncle?"

Thorin eyes widened that his nephew would _ask _to sit next to him but answered none the less.

"Of course."

The two Durins gazed up at the onyx sky that glittered with multiple stars. Despite being near to the fire Fíli was still pulling the cover tight around his body. When Fíli coughed twice, Thorin turned his body and put both hands on his nephews shoulder. He then felt his forehead, removing his hand quickly after feeling the burn.

"Fíli, when did you start to cough and how long has your fever been like this?" asked Thorin, holding his nephew's very hot face.

Fíli's concentration was leaving him.

"Only about half an hour ago"

Thorin looked unconvinced.

"Are you positive?"

Even nodding his head was painful.

"Ok, let's get you back to bed and I will wake Óin. There is a chance you have an infection.

Thorin put Fíli's left arm over his shoulders; Fíli literally dragged his feet behind him. He didn't even make it to his bed before he collapsed. Thorin shouted out his name but it went unheard as he fell into darkness for a third time.

* * *

**It is a little short but OMG I am so vile! Poor Fíli! Good news no character death! Chapter 4 is on it way tomorrow people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for being late but here is the last chapter!**

* * *

The heir opened his eyes to see well…nothing. He blinked twice to see if his mind was playing tricks but it was the same, black. Even rubbing his eyes somehow proved that he was not blindfolded nor was he vision-less.

But what really had astounded the boy was the pain…there wasn't any. Because of this he stood up easily turn to see where he was, however the darkness was endless.

_"I can't even see my own hand!" _he exclaimed trying to search for it.

_"Not only that I can't see what I am standing on or I am just floating in mid-air?"_

A thought pressed his mind that caused his heart to beat extremely fast.

_"Oh no what if…what if I am already dead!"_

Shaking his head, Fili refused to believe that his spirit is at Aule's hall. Although he hopes this is not the afterlife created for dwarves, for it doesn't look like a place a spirit would want to rest for eternity.

Suddenly Fili snapped his head towards the right. What he assumes is the right anyway.

A whimpering voice that he knows very deeply that is striking his very soul.

"Kili"

With no other option Fili ran. He wasn't sure where he was going. The prince could be running around in circles either way he wouldn't stop.

Kili was calling him. Fili didn't care if his throat was parched or his heart was beating out of his chest.

His brother was now screaming for him. His legs will not stop until he finds him.

Blue eyes shined when a dim light rapidly existed just a few feet away.

Kili voice was powerful, every word could be heard.

_"Fili please! Please don't die!"_

Energy rose in oldest nephew's body. He is not dead nor will he died.

He will live!

Live for his little brother, his beloved uncle, everyone who is precious to him.

"KILI!"

Fili jumped into the light that had enclosed his entire body. The light began disappearing, smaller and smaller before vanishing from the darkness with Fili.

A frightening gasp shocked everyone.

Fili's eyes had burst opened; a long inhale escaped his throat like he had not breathed in ages.

Tears ran down Kili's face when his hand grabbed his. Gently Fili was seized into a hug.

"You…you came back"

The pain had returned but hugs his brother nonetheless. He then caught the statement.

"What do you mean I came back? You make it sound like I have passed away and returned".

It was supposed to be a joke, however the turn heads, the watery eyes proved another theory.

"Fili you did died"

A frozen wall crashed down on to his body. Are his ears damaged or did he just hear Kili correctly?"

A hand on his unharmed shoulder startled him. Thorin's face crouched down opposite him. A deep breath came from his uncle throat.

"I'm afraid it is true Fili you had died and somehow return". His uncle voice was breaking knowing that is nephew and heir had indeed succumbed, even if it was for a few minutes.

Moving his face up and down like a fish out of water, Fili didn't know what he could say to this predicament.

"How…How is that possible?"

"That my dear Fili I can answer"

Gandalf swiftly stood near Fili about to answer his question when Thorin interrupted.

"Where is Mahal's hell have you wonder off to?"

"I had a little errand to run" he shrugged not bothered at all by the thunderous glare the king was sending him.

The wizard kneels down in front of Fili, and placed a hand on his heart.

Satisfactory spread across the man face, as he stood in a standing position.

"It seems that someone was pulling your spirit away from heaven"

Confusion was seen clearly on the blonde's face.

"A voice, so deeply recognizable allowed you soul to entwine back inside your body. I wonder who is powerful enough to create such a thing that has never occurred in middle-earth history."

The prince smiled whispering it must be a miracle.

"It was you that bought me back Kili".

A wide-spread smile beamed its way over Kili's face.

"I did? I kept on calling because…"

Kili didn't continue. The grinned was replaced with sorrow about the tragic event that had established less than five minutes ago.

The blonde prince did not need an answer; he placed an arm around his brother squeezing him for comfort.

"I said it before but I mean it this time I am alright"

Keeping a hold on each other then released to see Oin coming over with his arms crossed.

"Fili I do believe you have some explaining to do"

He felt like he was a child again being caught climbing the tree without permission.

"I am not sure what you are talking about?" looking up at the older dwarf who rolled his eyes.

"The scars on your chest became infected Fili, you was poisoned. Your fever was very high, you was sweating buckets load and you would not stop moving. It took four of us to hold you down. But then…"

Oin paused; Thorin kept his emotions in tact taking over.

"Your heart stopped Fili, you suddenly became so still, we believe the poisoned had erupted your whole body. You just…"

Thorin started to crumpled slightly.

Shame spilled Fili's stomach on what he had done to his team members. This shouldn't have happened if only he had paid more attention to himself.

How can he be the King of Erebor if he allows his own family to suffer?

If he fails to correct his mistakes, his own stubbornness will severely be his downfall.

"I'm sorry".

It was a whispered but everyone heard it.

Fili stared intently up at his uncle, his king.

"I do apologize for what had occurred. Uncle as the heir to the line of Durin, I was foolish for not placing my trust in my comrades. I promise you it will not happened again. I swear on our ancestors that when I am king I will protect all our people".

No words were spoken, only the silence wind echoed the cave.

Fili eyes never left Thorin. The determination, the admiration when looking up at the King under the mountain felt Thorin's heart fluttering.

"I will make you proud!"

All the eyes were on the two Durins, no words exchanged only looks from their faces.

"Fili" said Kili a whole new respect for his brother.

It was hard to surprise the king but Fili's outburst. His heart had never felt so warm until now.

The dwarf king brought a hand to rest on Fili's left cheek.

"I had never once thought that my heir would be a disappointment. I always believe that my nephew would be a magnificent king. We all make bloomers, the best is to learn and improve our abilities to make sure it never happens again".

A new light shined in Fili's eyes, the loved and loyalty for his king grew.

"I am very proud of your Fili"

A very bright smile was seen upon the boy's face. He hugged Thorin who tenderly put his arms around Fili's back careful of his wounds.

As Thorin finished and got up he looked at both his nephews.

"And one more thing, if _both_ of you don't tell me that you are hurt and have been poison, I'll see to it that Dwalin triples the training to a more practical advance. Am I clear?"

The two brothers are now huddled together mutely they nodded at the uncle's threat.

He chuckled before going telling them to rest.

Most of the team have healed. Bombour was starting dinner with the help of Bifur.

Oin and his brother Gloin have settled together just outside having a conversation to themselves.

Our little Bilbo is being teased by Bofur with a casual arm around his shoulder as he sat down next to Ori who is drawing.

Balin's infection has cleared leaving a scar. He was resting on a log listening to his brother and his king communicating.

Nori was teasing Dori causing the dwarf to have a mild-chase around the camp.

And lastly Gandalf who had not vanished again was leaning against a tree watching his group with amusement.

Watching from the inside Fili laughed quietly as his entertaining squad of friends.

"What's so funny?" said Kili pulling his brother back down.

Shaking his head Fili said don't worry.

Getting into a comfy position, Fili eyes began drifting asleep but was woken by his brother's words.

"I know you will be an awesome King Fili. And I will be right beside you every step of the way".

Kissing the brunette's hair, wrapping arm round his waist the two brothers fell into wonderful, splendid dream.

* * *

**And there you have it! The story has come to a close! I think the end is alright it doesn't looked rushed so I am happy…thanks for the reviews and favourites and thank you GregMadHatter for your support!**


End file.
